


not the weirdest thing in greendale

by caesarjoestar



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, also gender neutral pronouns for susie, but roz and susie dont know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Roz and Susie think Sabrina is cheating on Harvey with Nick. She's not.





	not the weirdest thing in greendale

Harvey is idly browsing the books in the library waiting for his friends to turn up to their usual hanging out spot. After the Greendale Thirteen attack, Sabrina had decided to stay at Baxter High with her friend but she also spent a considerable amount of time at ‘The Academy’ as she and Nick liked to call it. Speaking of Nick, after protecting Harvey and his father during the attack he told them that he had become ‘fascinated with mortals’, _whatever that meant,_ and had decided to enroll into Baxter High as a sort of part-time student like Sabrina. 

  
“Harvey!” Roz whispered to him, taking him out of his own head. He turned to look at her and found Susie by her side, fixing him with a very serious stare.

  
“Hey, are you guys okay?” He questioned worriedly, a look like that from both of his friends could never mean anything good.

  
Roz and Susie looked at each other for a moment, having their own silent conversation in only a matter of seconds before Roz spoke up.

  
“It’s about Sabrina…” Roz started.

  
Harvey’s blood ran cold, “Wha-what about her? _Is she okay?!_ ”

  
Roz sighed, “She’s fine, it’s just that well- we think that Sabrina might-”

  
“She cheating on you with Nick.” Susie cut in, her gaze down portraying barely controlled rage (something that was truly terrifying).

  
Roz gave Susie a look and then continued, “We saw them together in the forest and they were well, they were-”

  
Harvey couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing so hard that everyone else in the library began to stare at him.

  
Both of his friends gave him a confused look and he then pulled them out of the library and to an empty, unlocked classroom.

  
“What the- why is that funny to you?” Susie asked.

  
Harvey still hadn’t quite stopped laughing yet but still tried to explain, “Okay guys, guys, I know.”

  
“You know she’s cheating on you?!” Roz all but shouted.

  
“No- no, she’s not cheating because me, ‘Brina and Nick are all in a relationship together.” He finally explained.

  
“You guys are poly?”

  
“Yeah we are, apparently witches are historically polyamorous and come on guys you’ve got to admit Nick is pretty hot.” He told them with an ear-splitting grin on his face the whole time.

  
Roz nodded thoughtfully whereas Susie just opened and closed their mouth until they gave up trying to form a response.

  
“I mean,” Roz started, “It’s not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened in Greendale.”

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin love this ship so i had to write a little drabble thing for it. might write more in the future, might not.
> 
> [inspired by this prompt](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/171156924147/heres-the-thing)
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@walkerm0nroe](https://walkerm0nroe.tumblr.com) if you so wish <3


End file.
